U.S. Pat. No. 6,498,099 discloses a method to produce a leadless semiconductor package by half etching one or both sides of the leadframe strip. After the wire bonding and molding processes, a further etching process is performed to isolate and expose the contact pads.
This process includes many processes and, in particular, many etching processes. Etching is a slow and, therefore, expensive manufacturing process.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.